


Suzy Berhow x Reader: Real Fake

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: #suzydeservesmorelove2k16, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Pranks, and also dan/arin if you want to assume that, and kevin is here bc i fuckin said so, fr tho, gender neutral reader, grumping, joking, suzy is a sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Really fake, or faking to avoid reality?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suzy deserves some x Readers, okay? She's so damn cute and Arin is IRL lucky to marry that woman. And did I mention I love Suzy? xoxo

“Hey, (YN),” Suzy interrupted you in the middle of turning on a system. “Let's fake-date.” You stopped what you were doing completely and looked at her incredulously.  
“Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of dating?” you asked. “Besides, aren't you with that one...whoever it was?”  
“That was a lie, but for real, I really want to mess with everyone. Like, seriously.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it's fun! C’mon, haven't you wanted to mess with them for the longest time? To get back at them?”  
“Get back at them for what?” Suzy hummed, shrugging.  
“Oh, I don't know... Maybe the time everyone told you about that party here and then you were locked inside for the whole day.”  
“That was an accident. They did not mean to lose the keys. And there was food in the fridge.” Suzy groaned and pushed you lightly, whining.  
“Oh, come on! Please? They deserve it after being such dicks all the time.” You rolled your eyes and pressed the power button on the game system, the game starting up.  
“No,” you said firmly. If there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was get involved it yet another one of Suzy's crazy yet elaborate schemes that always seemed to fall through after long enough. She really did try hard, but usually, she couldn't even keep it a secret.  
This time, however, she was acting as the opposite of what she always did. This time, all was in the open.  
“(YN), please!” she begged. She begged for a good few minutes, actually, until you finally gave in.  
“Okay, okay!” you said, irritated with her annoyances. “I'll do it for...like, a couple days.”  
“A week,” she countered. “Way better results happen over time.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Okay...,” you said. “Do you have a plan?”  
“That's the thing. Subtlety. Let them catch on. But don't tell them straight up. Just, like, implement it into daily life.”  
“What, like a habit?”  
“Yeah! Like a habit!” You sighed.  
“Alright, then.”  
The prank started almost immediately as you were recording with Ross, playing a strange game you had absolutely no idea about.   
“Don't kill the cat!” you said, pleas ignored as your evil-wreaking friend murdered the helpless animal.  
“Mochi died,” Ross said. “Sorry, Suz, we- Your cat's dead now.”  
“Look what you’ve done, Ross,” you sighed. “I’m going to have to break the news to Suzy later.”  
“What’re you and Suz doing?” You shrugged.  
“Just some stuff. Chillin’.” At this, the door opened. “Suzy!”  
“Ross, did you drink the last water?” she asked as she approached you both.  
“No, that was me,” you admitted because, in truth, you actually had drank the last water.  
“Oh. Okay, I forgive you.” She stepped towards you and gave you a warm hug.  
“Thanks, Suz,” you laughed, and she left the room.  
“Woah, what was that hug about?”  
“What hug?” you questioned, trying your best not to burst out laughing.  
“She was all gooey with you! Why do you get special hugs?” You rolled your eyes and nudged him.  
“Maybe she just likes me more.”  
Later on in the day, you were eating chips in the kitchen when Suzy came towards you.  
“Hey,” she said. You nodded with a chip between your lips. She lowered her voice, “I think Ross suspects something.” You smirked a little. If you were being honest, this was one of her better, more fun plans. Unlike the time she tried to do a classic water bucket prank on Arin.  
“You think?” you asked as you put another chip in your mouth. She nodded.  
“Definitely.” She proceeded to pluck the chip from your mouth and eat it, sauntering off. You rolled your eyes and kept eating, not noticing the two pairs of eyes that were staring in your direction.  
“Dan?” Arin said in monotone.  
“Yeah?” Dan replied.  
“What is happening?” Dan shrugged.  
“Dude, if I knew, I’d tell you.” Arin looked to the side at Suzy, who sat at her desk to start playing something. “I think...,” Dan began, then shook his head. Arin looked over at him, nudging him.  
“What, what d’you think?” he urged.  
“I think...that (YN) and Suz are dating.” Arin laughed.  
“Uh, okay, Daniel,” he said sarcastically.  
“No, man, I’m serious.” Arin ceased his laughter slowly, looking from you to Suzy, then back to you. You had abandoned the chips and was walking over to Suzy to watch what she was doing, but stopped in front of Arin.  
“...Arin?” you asked, seeing as he was in a frozen state of shock. He simply stared at you. “Arin, dude, are you okay?” He blinked and nodded.  
“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Uh... What’re you...up to?”  
“Just going to watch Suzy do some games.” You grinned and continued doing just that, sitting close to her.  
“Hey, (YN),” she said, starting up Steam.  
“Hey,” you replied. “Did you see Arin?”  
“What about him?”  
“He looked like he was traumatised.” She laughed and set a hand on your shoulder, shaking you a little.  
“Okay, so who’s left? Dan, Arin, and Ross all suspect. Barry and Kevin need to be shown. And soon, the internet.” You blinked and held up a hand.  
“Woah, woah, woah, I thought this was just a Grump prank. Not a ‘fool the whole internet’ prank.”  
“But, it’ll be easier to fool Barry and Kevin if we do an episode being all cute and stuff.” You sighed.  
“Okay. Minorly, okay? Not full on lovey-dovey stuff. Or I might start getting shipped with you.”  
“You already are. Literally.”  
“Well, then, it’ll be more so.”  
About three days passed and you and Suzy finally found time to do Steam Train together, just the two of you. You were playing some computer game, but you concentrated more on what you said than what you did. Flirting was easy, playing even easier. And it felt natural. Suzy was a pro at fooling an audience. Almost too pro.  
“Goodbye, everyone!” Suzy said, waving at an invisible camera, making you laugh.  
“Bye!” you joined in. It went quiet for just a second.  
“You’re cute when you laugh,” she commented and you nudged her.  
“Shush, you’re going to make me blush,” you replied. She giggled, and you both started the next episode. The game called for a whole 7-episode session, fifteen minutes each, at least. So you’d have plenty of fun fooling around with words in the end cards.  
The next day, Kevin was working on Steam Train footage when he paused after your small exchange and looked over at Barry, wondering if he should even tell him or let him find out for himself. Eventually, after a few more minutes of editing, he spoke up.  
“Hey, Barry,” he said, making his friend turn in his chair.  
“What’s up?” he asked.  
“C’mere and listen to this.” Barry rolled towards Kevin and put on the headphones, listening to the small snippet Kevin picked out.  
“Okay,” Barry said. “What about it?”  
“Doesn’t it sound...weird?” Barry shrugged and put the headphones on the desk.  
“Sounds like they’re flirting,” he said simply. “Arin and Dan do it all the time.  
“It sounds like they’re flirting constantly, though. Like, way more than Dan and Arin.” Barry circled his finger and put the headphones back on, telling Kevin to go through the whole episode. And Kevin, it seemed, was incredibly right.  
“That...is weird,” Barry said, putting the headphones down again.  
“That’s only the first episode they did,” Kevin explained. “I haven’t even gotten to the others.” Barry held up a hand.  
“Hold on, I’ll ask them.” Kevin smacked his arm. “Ah, what?”  
“What if they aren’t, though?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking.”  
“But if they aren’t, then they’ll wonder why you asked.”  
“But if they are, then we’ll have an answer to why they flirted the whole episode.” Kevin sighed.  
“What if they’re trying to keep it a secret?” Barry furrowed his brows.  
“Why would they keep it a secret?” Kevin scoffed.  
“We all work together. Technically. I mean, don’t you think they’d want to tell us?” Barry sighed, seeing Kevin’s point clearly.  
“Alright, but can I at least hint that I think they’re dating or something?”  
“Fine, just...don’t say it blatantly.” Barry nodded and went back to his desk.  
And all the while, you and Suzy were watching them from a distance.  
“Suz, I think we’ve got everyone,” you said, and she high-fived you.  
“Okay, so now, we’ve fooled everyone, including the internet,” she stated. “What next?” You looked over at her.  
“Suzy, the week’s almost over,” you told her. “You said this was a week-long thing.” She shrugged.  
“Yeah, I know. I got carried away flirting with you.” You laughed.  
“Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you?” You nudged her and went to the kitchen, her eyes following you.  
She really was good at flirting with you. She just wasn’t sure if you knew that half the time, she kind of meant it.  
At the end of your ‘prank week,’ you met up with Suzy.  
“Hey, so, I was thinking,” you began, “what if we did a whole big ‘Ashton Kutcher’ prank reveal? I think we’d totally make everyone laugh.”  
“Yeah, um...,” she said, looking off behind you at Arin, who was walking towards you. “Hold on, I’ve got to tell you something?”  
“What is it-”  
“Hey, (YN)?” Arin said, and you turned, standing next to Suzy, and a bit close.  
“What’s up?” you replied. He took a deep breath.  
“Okay, so, I talked to Dan, Barry, Kevin, and Ross. And we’ve all decided that we’re cool about it.” You furrowed your brows.  
“About...what?”  
“About you and Suz. You guys...are dating, right? I mean-”  
“Oh, Arin! We... It was just a-”  
“Thank you, Arin!” Suzy spoke above your words. Arin grinned and walked away again.  
“Suzy, what was that?” you asked her, turning towards her. “I thought we-” Before you could speak further, she leaned to press a small kiss to your lips, leaving you slightly stunned.  
“Sorry,” she said, grinning a little. “Been wanting to do that since this started.” You blinked and looked to the side, where all five of your other friends were giving you the thumbs-up. You opened your mouth, then looked back to Suzy.  
“Hey, Suz?” you said.  
“Yeah?” You kissed her again, chastely.  
“Good job, Suzy,” a voice said from the side. “It’s about time.” You pulled away and glanced to see Brian looking at you.  
“You knew this whole time?” Dan asked incredulously.  
“Of course I did,” he said. “I have a PhD.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Brian, I hate you,” you told him. He grinned.  
“Yeah. I know. Kiss your girlfriend.” He walked away, and even though you were a little pissed at him, you did as he said.


End file.
